


His Anchour

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Needles, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Lalna never quite thought about, was near death experiences, but in a twist of fate he's given an up close look and without knowing, prays for his own survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Anchour

“Lalna, concentrate on me. Don’t think about anything else, just look at me.”

He wondered about his leg and if the pain was still there. He wanted to turn his head and find where he was but a steady palm held back his head, cradling his cheek, “Hey, hey. Don’t look around, just look at me. Lalna… let me see your eyes.”

Lalna wondered why he wanted to see his eyes; he saw his eyes every day. He wanted to know why Rythian was distracting him, and from what. “You’re here with me, so be with me.” Lalna wondered why Rythian so being so nice, why the sweet focusing words and not the usual irritation in his voice.

He wanted to shudder, but he couldn’t.

“Rythian-” His chest hurt to use, “Where… what happened, am I okay..?” He tried to lift himself, wanting to see his body. Rythian easily held him down, comforting arms pressing his shoulders, “Hey it’s all okay. Just keep still. I’m here with you.” The kiss on his forehead was too gentle to be real. “Keep looking at me Lalna.” Through his muffled hearing, the air taking on the feel of thick water, he could hear the loud life around them: Such lurid voices and screeching of mechanical sounds. As he tried to close his eyes Rythian would again tell him he wanted to see them, and give him another kiss.

It was only when Rythian broke his own rules to stare over his shoulder, nodding at the buzzing air, did Lalna begin to piece together the scene. “I’m… not in bits am I?”

Rythian turned back around, a plastic smile on his lips, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about. You’re not concentrating on me like you’re supposed to, keep looking at me.” Lalna braved a smile, feeling lucky as his mouth was one thing that did not strain him. “Everything is fine. Everything with you is fine. Just keep looking at me.”

With a small crack of sound in his chest Lalna tried to keep his smile, “I know you’re good looking Rythian but I-” His lungs felt soft and feeble, he was shushed again. “Just keep looking at me… and I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” Another kiss on the forehead and Lalna noticed that to be the only spot on him that was warm, every other part of his body felt, cold. “I don’t want you to, but you’re going to go to sleep for a little bit okay?”

Lalna tried to nod but could only raise his eyes and all he saw was a cloudy mist in his sight. Everything seemed to smell of metal. “A-and before you fall asleep I want you to just keep looking at me. Actually, I want you to only think of me as you fall asleep. Just don’t stop thinking of me alright? That way, I can’t leave your side at all and I’ll even be there to give you a kick in the butt you if do something stupid.”

Lalna wanted to reach out to the face he was instructed to think about, but it felt as if his hands had numbed and left him. As Rythian looked down he must have noticed the attempt the man had made at moving his arm. He only looked back at the face, leaning down and placing another bursting kiss, leaving his lips longer, pushing more warmth onto Lalna’s face. Lalna didn’t want him to retract, he almost felt carefree again.

With another quick look over his shoulder Rythian tried to laugh, “Okay, Lalna, you’re going to be fine. You may feel a little cold for a second.”

Lalna couldn’t laugh, even if he wanted to match the man’s small joyous noise. “I already feel cold…” His throat scratched at him, distorting his voice.

Rythian shook his head, like he didn’t believe the fact Lalna had told him. “No, no, you’re so warm Lalna. You are.” The touch on his chest drifted in and out from his senses, sparking waves of pulsing pain and soft security. “You are warm Lalna. You’re warm and you’re going to fall asleep now.”

The tiny stimulus on his hand was foreign; not Rythian, but it shot a frigid comforting wave up his arm. It drifted through his body and seemed to settle in his bones. He could feel his eyelids grow heavier as his breathing seemed to sputter with the new icier temperature.

At that very instant, Lalna didn’t want to sleep. Only seconds prior he was completely at ease with following Rythian’s words, agreeing that a small slumber would cure him of the moment, but with the invading new feeling the cold spark sent into him, he didn’t want to leave. He tied to kick his legs and roll his head but only small shifts of his muscles were urged.

Rythian’s hands stroked the top of his head, hushing him with a kind breath through his teeth. “It’s alright Lalna. Go to sleep now. I’m going to be here with you. Keep looking at me, keep thinking of only me. Keep doing it Lalna.”

The blonde’s eyes threatened in their mid-hover, feeling as his breath stammered, choking him as he tried to stay awake. He could almost hear shouting as Rythian’s eyes widened, his expression struggling to keep calm. A scentless plastic cover enveloped his mouth and nose, assisting him to calm his chest, feeling his lungs move painlessly again.

Rythian’s sounds began to muffle in his ears and Lalna tried to grab for the hands that Rythian buried deep into his dark hair. Even as objects seemed to double and blur at the sides of his vision, Lalna could still make out the water marks sliding down Rythian’s face.

He tried again to reach out for the hands; he needed to comfort the one who was doing the same for him. He tried to open his mouth but could barely manage as he took another deep breath of stale forced air. With the last of his strength he looked back at the man’s face as he could make out the repeated words: “Keep looking at me Lalna! It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay! Concentrate on me Lalna!”

Colours melded together, swirling up under his eyelids as he could feel them close. He desperately wanted to open them, see where he was being taken as the last of his diminishing senses could feel multiple hands on him, but the simple skin had become a concreate block he couldn’t even begin to pry.

When his hearing left him, he stopped struggling. He gushed with a need to cry for himself, worried and panicked, alone and plummeting fast into the unknown. Lalna wanted the comfort back; he wanted to hear Rythian say his words again.

As the held tension in his muscles melted away he fully gave into the new feeling, letting it run ramped through him as his only condition was met. Just with his small draining meditation Lalna felt as if his mind was dizzy, but he could care less when his successful summon of Rythian in his mind worked.

His body felt raw and the ends of his fingers felt like they were sizzling in the blistering open sun. He was overcome with flood after flood of throbbing pain. His bones felt as if they were shifting under his skin, without his permission, like his skin was being poked by needles and torn open thread by thread. He wanted cry out but he could hardly muster up enough breath to keep himself remotely vigilant.

A sense of weightlessness overpowered him as he pushed himself to open his eyes. What he was expecting did not meet his sights. Lalna imaged ghastly scenes around him of agony and horror but what he saw instead cooled his blazing mind. The spinning earth, splashed with dark blues and hushed greens, hovered below him. He threw an arm out to touch the cloud covered atmosphere but could not even feel the tickle of an ocean breeze.

Turning his head his vision was met with a plethora of similar drifting bodies, all floating above the world with him, too far to distinguish features. Waving his arms he tried to catch their attention and even give an attempt at swimming to them, but neither worked.

With a sigh Lalna looked down again, the thought of his once pained body stuffed into a shelf in the back of his mind. The land seemed farther than the last time he looked, as if he was moving away from the Earth. He held his hand up to measure and his suspicions were correct, inch by inch he was drifting away.

Mechanical sounds resurfaced in his ears, blaring high pitched screeches to burrow deep into his skull. Lalna hugged his arms around his chest as he tucked his knees in, his body spinning in the weightless space. He wanted the noise to stop, but it just seemed to grow louder as he continued to float farther away. He tried to scream but it was as if his mouth was constricted, held by the plastic shield again.

He wanted it all gone. He wanted it to stop. He wanted Rythian.

Holding his breath tightened his frame and steadied his mind. He would do as he was told, he would think of Rythian, his face, his name, his voice, everything even remotely related to the man he would concentrate on. He didn’t want to leave the Earth if Rythian was still on it, he needed to stay there.

Sprouting warmth trickled through his lips, leeching into his skin and dissolving instantly. Another burst and more touch was added. Lalna could feel skin against his cheeks, a grip on his arms and lips on his again; lips that he could always distinguish.

His hands latched onto the shoulders, he needed a hold and wouldn’t let go for any means. The lips seemed to breathe the very essence of life into Lalna’s lungs as he could feel his nerves twitch and alight with endless energy. When he tried to wrap his legs around the body they fazed through the air like nothing was truly there.

Letting go for a moment to give his eyes light to see, Lalna shivered at the sight of the man before him. It was like Rythian wasn’t whole, like there were molecules missing in his structure, a hologram fizzing in and out. 

“Rythian..?” Lalna’s voice billowed in front of him, having no momentum to flow. “Why are you..?” Another reach and his fingers passed through the lifting chest. “Are you a ghost? Am I dead? Oh God, fuck, is this what heaven is?” Fidgeting his hands around Lalna laughed without any sound, “No, no way. I wouldn’t be heading there… but if you’re here…” Another futile attempting at grabbing for Rythian failed, “Please don’t tell me I’m dragging you to hell with me.”

The ghost of the man he loved only smiled back, shaking his head and placing another kiss. Lalna was grateful he could feel his touch again, savouring how the skin under his fingers felt as he gently squeezed.

Rythian left the desperate lips, nestling his face into Lalna’s shoulder. The unstable hands rubbed at odd spots on the blonde’s body, moving from the tip of his elbow to the mid of his ribs, leaving another warm spike of energy in the wake. 

“What are you doing?” Lalna tried laughing again but felt his breath waft out like a waning tide. Dull tickles spilled out from the touches, moving to the rest of his body, covering every span of him inside and out.

The apparition’s touch left him, letting go with a smile. “Rythian no, stay with me.” Lalna’s neck cracked as he moved too fast, regretting his lack of thought.

Fading his colour Rythian’s hands stretched, miming as if a long rope was in grip. Moving a hand to Lalna’s stomach and curving his arm towards the Earth he almost made a noise out of his soundless mouth. Placing his hands over where Rythian had nudged him Lalna wanted to question the actions but found his fingers around a feather soft rope.

His eyes trembled in his head as he watched as the pale rope trace around the trail Rythian had wound it in, falling back to the green and blue planet. Lalna pulled on the material and felt his own body tug with it, “What did you do?” Feeling the rope go taut Lalna swallowed hard, easily noticing the gap between him and Rythian grow larger. “No, no! Rythian!” 

The man effortlessly swayed down with Lalna, watching him as he went, his face entirely relaxed. With a frantic turn Lalna looked for the other bodies he had once seen. Many still drifted like he once was but as he was reeled closer back into the atmosphere he could make out others with embedded tethers. He held tightly on his own as he watched the ones without become only tiny marks in the star filled space.

Coughing from the sudden stop Lalna stared back up. Rythian held the rope delicately between his fingers, stretching it with care. Continuing to stall the once momentum Rythian found the consoling spot on Lalna’s forehead, staining it with a familiar once more whole kiss.

A smile again, and finally, soft words; “I’ll see you soon.”

Heavy hands pressed at Lalna’s chest, forcing him away with great strength. Lalna felt the rope grow slack before it yanked fast and dragged him down with divine power. Lalna tried not scream as he passed more and more bodies, some attached and some not, all floating like helium balloons. Flashes of faces he couldn’t recognize and stars with whizzing lights glittered past him. He took a deep breath, trying to shut everything out, following his old given rules and thinking of one face, one body, and one person, to comfort him and cushion his fall.

Air choked him as he tried to make even the smallest twitch of his body, needing to reaffirm even as he could feel the ground fast approaching that he would be alright. His body felt a million tons overweight but his bones were jelly as every feeling and nerve found him again. His movement was restricted though he lacked shackles and his sensitive skin exposed to motionless air.

He wanted to speak but his mouth was deadened, sore and swelled. Paralyzed in every sense, he needed to cry but still lacked the ability. Though there was no sound, he knew he had met with the ground as gravity gripped him once again, holding down every part of his being.

“Ryth…” He managed even with his senses still fogged.

Wanting to call again, louder than before he tried to breath, but found the physical plastic surrounding his mouth again. He tried shifting his lips to push it away but it sat strapped tight to his head.

“Rythian…” His voice was horse but lacked the power and speed. Wanting any sort of attention he groaned as loudly as he could, his body still lifeless, refusing to move.

“Holy-” Lalna’s ears perked as he heard the voice that once formed such consoling tones. “Lalna? Lalna!”

Trying to answer back Lalna hissed a broken sound from between his teeth; he still couldn’t quite operate his sight.

“Are you waking up? Lalna! Lalna, can you look at me?” The voice filled with a variety of emotions, slipping freely through his words.

Lalna’s head throbbed as his tongue sloppily tripped, trying to find words again, “Where are you..?” His croak was muffled by the plastic mask, holding his hot breath against his face.

“I’m right here!” Life flowed back into his hand as subtle fingers held him. “Oh thank God you’re awake.”

Lalna tried to squeeze back to the warm energy but could only clumsily tap his thumb on the back of the warm hand. With small success he tensed his eyelids, feeling them come tighter together as they twitched, trying to open. He couldn’t understand how such a simple task seemed so impossible to do, even as yellow washed lights shot into his sights as he cracked them open he still wondered.

He saw no colours, only white and glints of reflections in metallic pieces. In a quick moment of preservation he filled with the need to find the time, drowsily blinking as he searched around. Even as he found a simple face clock he couldn’t remember the time he last saw, understanding the information now turned useless for him.

Shifting his sight even though he could not display the feeling, his mind blew in ecstatic flips, finding Rythian next to him. He wanted to smile but could only sip in a hurried gasp as he stretched his mouth. He tried to focus on the details, glad the man was entirely whole than his last picture of him, but something was off. A small gash below his eyes, a swollen nose, and a bright white patch stuck to his neck.

Lalna tried to swear but his tongue tripped under the harsh sound. “Rythian did… did I crash the car?”

Even with the breathing mask snug on Lalna’s mouth Rythian made out the words, hardly containing a misplaced laugh, his relief spilling in strange ways. “Yeah, yeah you did.” He gripped the unresponsive hand tighter, “I always tell you to look where you’re going and not to drive like a maniac-” Rythian’s throat caught as he couldn’t help the tears.

“Are… you alright?” Lalna couldn’t help it as the meek returning strength to his eyes let them snap from spot to spot on Rythian’s body.

“I’m fine,” He smiled back as he slowly brought the intravenous stuck hand to his lips, “I got cleared already. My side wasn’t the one to get hit…” Lalna recognized the accustomed flicker in Rythian’s expression; he could tell the man wanted to scream at him.

“Fuck, Lalna, thank Christ you didn’t do any permanent damage to yourself.” His teeth ground together as he held in his desired sharp bark, “It will take you a really, _really_ fucking long time to recover but you’re so lucky that you will be able to.”

Rythian rubbed his forehead against the bruised knuckles, “It all happened too fast! One minute we’re fighting over radio stations, the next you’re a fucking mess and the ambulance ride seemed to take forever and then you were in surgery for hours and I didn’t know if you’d come back still in one piece or if you’d come back at all!” He failed to hold back a squeak in his voice as he choked on more tears, “You almost fucking died on the operating table!”

Lalna wanted to smile, “You were worried about me.” He barely slurred out in one puff.

“No shit I was worried about you!” Rythian tightened his grip again, “When we got here they started rushing me with all this news saying you lost a lot of blood, that you broke ribs, an arm, that you almost had your fucking lung punctured!”

Surfacing a sliver of his jesting attitude Lalna tried to roll his eyes, “Is… that it? That’s not cause… for a freak out.” His tease lost power as he had to pause for air mid words.

Rythian practically dug his nails into the beaten palm, “Is that it!? That’s only what I can remember from what they told me! Did you forget that I just told you that you almost _died_!?”

Lalna wished he could smile but with gathered strength accomplished a dull pout. “You love me…” His childish tones were hidden under the mask.

Even with his mixed emotions Rythian still lowered the hand back down gently, “I should have asked the surgeons to cut your tongue out when you were still under.” The incredible frown he wore lost its’ intimidation as he couldn’t hold it for long, slowly letting it crumble. Titling his head back Rythian blinked away more tears from emotions he could not decipher, too many blending together, “Christ,” He sniffled loudly, “Yeah I love you, you fucking moron.”

Straining his hand Lalna inflated with determination, he had to act on what he wasn’t able to do before. With his unsteady nerves he managed to lift his hand off of the thin hospital mattress. He held it midair, feeling if he moved his nerves would crumple his hand back down.

Compassionate fingers slipped under to support the hand, hoisting it high enough for Lalna to take a break in his breathing, cuing a halt. Without any exchange in words Rythian dipped his head and let the fingertips rest on his cheek.

Lalna almost didn’t register the warm wetness that tickled down his face, he may not have had the strength to cry but he was thankful that he could. The face under his touch was soft and whole, it was real. He could once again feel the face he was told to think only about, he wasn’t unable to reach it and he didn’t faze through, he could finally relish in the contact, and it felt glorious.

When his thumb slipped to clutch into the strong jaw he could feel the bone move under his fingers, pulling higher to form the smile Lalna could not.

“Rythian… Thank you.”


End file.
